


Dominance

by fanficshiddles



Category: Luke Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Fight, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animalistic, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Ben Barnes, Dom Luke Evans, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Fighting, Forced Orgasm, Growling, Jealousy, Luke Evans - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, References to Knotting, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, attempted knotting, ben barnes - Freeform, m/m/m/f, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Sasha walks into a pub to find 3 Alphas interested in her. Tom Hiddleston, Luke Evans and Ben Barnes. But how will the Alphas act with her? Who will get the omega?





	

Have you ever had a feeling that you were being watched? But not just by one person. Like you could feel many eyes upon you, like you’re pray about to be devoured? Well, that’s the feeling that Sasha got as she walked into her local pub one night.

‘Hey, see those guys over there? They have been watching you, as soon as you walked in. It’s like they want to eat you alive. And, I hear that’s the celebrities that are here filming for that new film.’ Her friend, Josephine whispered to her.

Sasha frowned and looked over her shoulder. She felt her heart race and stomach twist as she laid eyes upon the 3 men.

Tom Hiddleston.

Luke Evans.

Ben Barnes.

She couldn’t quite believe her eyes.

‘Holy shit.’ She squeaked out as she turned back around to face her friend.

‘See? I can’t believe they’re actually here, in our town. And guess what else?’

‘What?’

‘They are all Alphas.’

‘Yeah, I can kind of smell that…’ Sasha said as she downed her drink to try and calm herself down.

Their scent was all around her and knowing who the scents belonged to, only fueled her desire even more.

‘You can? Wish I could.’ Josephine sighed.

Josephine was a Beta. But Sasha was an Omega. So she picked up on the Alphas scent instantly when she walked in. But being shy and timid like she was, she hadn’t bothered to source out the smell until Josephine pointed them out.

‘Are you still on your suppressants?’ Josephine asked.

‘No… Why?’ Sasha asked.

‘Well, they can clearly smell you.’

And she wasn’t wrong.

Tom, Luke and Ben could smell Sasha before she even walked into the bar. Their heads had all raised up when she walked in and a low grumble between them all was emitted.

They wanted her. All three of them.

‘She’s mine.’ Tom growled as he finished his drink, he was away to stand but Luke grabbed his arm to stop him moving.

‘No. She’s going to be mine.’ He snarled at Tom.

Ben rolled his eyes at the two other males and he sneaked off over to the omega while they argued. Tom looked round and noticed Ben was gone. Tom and Luke let out an angry growl as they rushed over to Sasha and Ben.

Sasha’s body tingled when Ben approached her. His hand on her shoulder was a strong, yet gentle hold.

‘Hello there, darling. What’s your name?’ He asked with his smooth voice that floated around Sasha’s veins.

Sasha felt herself blush as he took her hand up to his lips.

‘My name is Sasha.’ She squeaked.

Josephine had noticed the other two storming over towards them, so she was quick to leave. Not wanting to get involved in what would no doubt be an Alpha fight.

‘Ben. Introduce us to this fine lady.’ Luke grinned as he pushed between Ben and Sasha, taking Sasha’s hand from Ben.

‘This is Sasha.’ Ben said through gritted teeth as he used all of his strength to stop himself from tearing Luke’s head off.

‘Pleasure to meet you, m’lady.’ Luke grinned and kissed the back of her hand too.

Sasha giggled and continued to blush.

‘Nice to meet you too.’ She said shyly.

Sasha felt shivers down her spine as she then felt a breath against the back of her neck. She looked round to see Tom stood behind her. He smiled down at her and picked up her free hand, kissing her too.

‘I thought it was an angel that just walked into the bar, how correct I was.’ He said charmingly as he sat down on the seat next to her.

Luke’s upper lip cured up as he let out a small snarl and glared at Tom.

Sasha was completely overwhelmed. That was the first time she had attention from a man, never mind three! She could feel her knickers start to get wet already from the way the three were acting over her. They all screamed dominance, power and control. Her body was going crazy for them.

Luke was still holding her right hand, and he used that to his advantage. He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then started to guide her towards the door.

‘Why don’t we go and speak elsewhere, somewhere more private.’ He said to her in a husky tone.

‘Sure.’ Sasha nodded in agreement and went with him.

Ben and Tom looked at one another and bared their teeth at each other. Then they rushed after Luke and Sasha. They waited until they were outside before doing or saying anything, so they wouldn’t make a scene inside the small pub.

‘You don’t want to go with him. I’m sure conversation will be much more interesting with me, darling.’ Tom said as he swept in and took Sasha from Luke’s grasp.

‘Back off, Tom.’ Luke growled at him and pushed his shoulder.

Tom growled back at him and went in for a punch to his face, but Luke manage to block him with his forearm. Luke then attempted to punch Tom back, but Tom ducked out of the way.

While Luke and Tom were having a scrap on the pavement, Ben slid his hand up to the back of Sasha’s neck. Sasha trembled at his touch as he stroked his fingers over her sensitive skin.

‘Bumbling idiots. Come with me, sweetheart.’ Ben purred against her ear.

Sasha nodded and went with Ben easily. She would have went with any of them without a fight. It was her instincts obviously, to do as an Alpha said to. Especially ones like them, which she was so attracted to. They were so manly and she felt like they would be wonderful protectors.

But there was just the problem of there being three of them.

Ben hadn’t been able to take Sasha far, as the other two quickly smelled her scent leaving. They rushed after them both and stood on front of them, arms crossed over their chests.

‘Hand her over.’ Luke growled and put his hand out.

‘She is not a piece of meat.’ Tom snarled at Luke.

‘You’re not acting any better.’ Ben hissed at Tom as he tightened his hold on the back of Sasha’s neck.

Sasha felt a little scared and intimidated now. As she realised that three, angry Alphas, were not good to be around. Two was bad enough. She had heard of omega’s being killed as they got stuck in fights before.

But these three celebrity Alphas sensed her fear and they all felt instantly guilty as they looked down at her. She was so tiny in comparison to the large males that surrounded her.

The three Alphas realised how close they had just got to starting a big fight, quite possible putting her in danger. That was the last thing any of them wanted. Their instincts just wanted to protect and dominate her.

‘Sasha, we are sorry if we scared you.’ Tom said as he picked up her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

‘It’s ok.’ Sasha said quietly.

‘We never even asked if you would want to be with one of us.’ Ben shook his head as he stroked over her neck again.

‘It is your decision. You pick one of us. Or none of us, if that is what you wish.’ Tom said softly as he stepped back a bit, to give her space to pick.

Luke looked at Tom and glared at him for saying that. But Ben nudged his arm, getting him to agree.

‘Yes. Your decision.’ Luke finally agreed.

Sasha didn’t like that. Having to make a decision like she did. Between three Alphas? How on earth would she pick.

‘I… I can’t make a decision like this.’ Sasha said as she stepped back from the three.

‘Why?’ Luke asked.

‘I… I feel an attraction to all three of you. I don’t want to make the decision, I can’t.’ Sasha said as she looked down to the ground.

‘Well you can’t have all of us.’ Luke said impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tom and Ben looked at Sasha and then at each other. They both knew they would share if they had to. There was something about Sasha. They were craving her and so desperately wanted to please her. They had to have her. And they were friends after all, they didn’t want to kill each other.

Tom and Ben then looked to Luke. Luke noticed them looking at him and he dragged his eyes away from Sasha. He looked to Tom, then Ben and back to Tom again.

‘No, no, no. I know what you’re thinking. That is not happening.’ He snarled.

‘Come on, Luke. We all want her, she wants all three of us. We can’t deny what our instincts want.’ Tom said.

‘My instincts don’t want to share with another two Alpha males. It is wrong, unheard of. Three Alphas with one omega? Are you both insane?’

‘It’s not like it’s never happened before, you know this.’ Ben tells him.

Luke sighed and ran his hand down his face.

‘What happens when her heat comes into play though? You know we will rip each other’s throats out.’ He argued.

‘Well, we will decide on what to do at a later date.’ Tom suggested.

‘You know that she will bond with one of us more than the other two. She will see one as her main Alpha. He will be the one to breed her. The other two of us will have to accept that and keep our distance during her heat. Then we can all just be a happy pack together when she’s not in heat. It only happens twice a year after all.’ Ben said.

‘He’s right. She will bond with all of us, but one more than the others.’ Tom agreed.

‘I am not happy with this... But fine.’ Luke growled angrily at the two other males.

Sasha had just stayed quiet as they discussed things between them. She knew that Ben was right too. It was obvious that an omega could only bond properly with one Alpha. Though she had heard of an omega with many Alphas before, there was always one main one.

‘Now, keep up if you can.’ Luke said as he suddenly stepped towards Sasha, grabbed her and put her over his shoulder, making her squeal out with shock as he then carried her down the road.

Ben and Tom’s lips curled up, not amused with his display of dominance over them. But they followed on quickly after Luke and Sasha.  
  


Luke walked quickly to their hotel. He didn’t stop to wait for the other two as he rushed up the stairs and made his way to his room.

Tom and Ben knew exactly what he was up to. He was trying to get her back to his room before they could catch up, so he could have her to himself. But just as he was about to shut the door on them, Tom put his foot in the door and growled at him.

Luke snarled and stormed into the room, putting Sasha down on her feet as Tom and Ben walked in.

‘Why don’t you strip for us, little one.’ Tom purred as he ran his thumb down Sasha’s cheek.

She blushed and nodded shyly. The three Alphas stood back to give her some space. She was really shy as she reached back to unzip her dress.

‘Here, let me help with that.’ Ben offered as he stepped behind her.

Sasha’s breathing hitched as she felt his breath dance across the back of her neck. A brush of his fingers over her skin made her tremble as he moved her hair out of the way.

Tom and Luke watched in annoyance as Ben took his time to pull her zip down.

Sasha then slid her dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a puddle at her feet. She stepped out of it and looked up at Ben, then to Tom and then Luke. They were all looking at her with a deep hunger in their eyes, licking their lips in anticipation.

Sasha truly felt like pray at that point. Like a doe trapped by three wolves. But it only made her more excited.

She hesitated for a second, then she undone the buckle on her bra. When she let it drop to the floor, the Alphas all let out a hungry growl as they stepped closer to her. Luke reached out and cupped her breast in his large hand, making Sasha whimper.

Tom gripped her chin and turned her face towards him. He placed his lips over hers and kissed her, slowly at first. Then the kiss became hungrier as he slid his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting her.

Ben crouched down on front of the omega and took hold of the band of her knickers. He slowly pulled them down over her thighs, planting a soft kiss to her abdomen on the way, making her muscles contract from the touch of his lips.

Sasha’s body was on sensory overload. Her knees buckled under her when she felt Ben kiss further down, just above her most private parts. But Tom caught her around her waist before she fell and he placed her down carefully onto the bed.

She looked up at the three men towering over her. Tom was to her left side, Ben was stood at the bottom of the bed on front of her and Luke was at her right side. She glanced down and could see that all three of them had very large bulges in their trousers. She couldn’t wait to see what was hidden inside said trousers.

‘Be a good girl and put your hands straight up above you, keep them there.’ Tom said as he stroked her cheek.

Sasha submissively put her hands up above her as he had asked her to. She was glad in a way, having him tell her where to put her hands. As she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with them.

‘That ‘a girl.’ Tom grinned down at her and he rewarded her with another soft kiss to her lips.

Luke moved up closer towards her head and he knelt onto the bed next to her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and then he pulled his trousers down, letting his cock free as he had went commando. Sasha’s eyes widened at the size of him.

Ben and Tom also stripped their clothes off aswell. So within the next minute, all 4 of them were naked together.

Sasha absentmindedly licked her lips as she looked at the three Alphas. They all had magnificent bodies and cocks. She had no idea how she was going cope with one of them, never mind all three of them.

‘Do you like what you see? Hmm?’ Ben grinned. He started to stroke his coke as he climbed onto the bed and knelt at the bottom of it.

‘Very much.’ Sasha squeaked out.

Luke took one of her breasts in his hand and Tom took the other in his. They massaged and squeezed at her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples with their fingers in turn. Sasha could only moan out loud and it was like music to their ears.

Ben stroked her ankles softly with his fingers, lightly tickling her. She let out a giggle and wriggled on the bed. Tom smiled down at her fondly as he used his free hand to cup her chin.

‘Your laugh is the most beautiful sound.’ He purred and leaned down to kiss her neck.

‘Oh god.’ Sasha moaned out again as his lips caressed her neck and down over her shoulder.

Ben started to crawl up the bed, positioning his face between her legs. He leaned down and put her thighs over his shoulders, making her gasp out with surprise as he kissed her inner thighs in turn.

Tom continued to assault her neck and chest with his teeth, lips and tongue. While Luke paid attention to her breasts. All three of the men had raging erections and wanted nothing more than to fuck her. But they also wanted to take their time with the beautiful omega.

Sasha cried out in pleasure as Ben started to lick her clit in slow motions. He was really skilled with his tongue as he teased her in the most delightful way, bringing her to the edge only to let her fall back down slowly, teasingly. She was a writhing mess on the bed. With Tom’s mouth on her neck and Luke teasing her nipples, it all added to her excitement and they brought her to orgasm with ease.

Ben let out a deep growl as he lapped her up. He loved how she tasted and he couldn’t get enough of her. But her smell was driving Luke and Tom crazy too.

Tom moved to the bottom of the bed and he nudged Ben out of the way, forcing his own face down to her cunt. He started to lick and suck against her, paying attention to her clit every so often. But he didn’t get far as Luke then grabbed him and moved him out of the way, as he wanted in on the action too.

Sasha came again again, she wasn’t sure if it was from the way they were fighting over her or because of their tongues and mouths. But it all felt amazing.

Tom let out a snarl as he gave a big push to Luke, forcing him out of the way. Tom couldn’t handle himself anymore, he climbed on top of Sasha and lined his cock up against her cunt. He pressed his body down flat against her and pinned her down under him. She let out a squeal of excitement as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in as close as possible to her.

Luke went to try and move Tom off of her, but Ben stopped him and glared at him.

‘She wants him, you shouldn’t stop it.’ Ben snapped.

Luke’s eyes raged with anger, he wanted to be the first one to fuck her. But deep down, he knew that didn’t mean she would take to Tom more than him, he still had a chance and so did Ben.

‘Are you going to be a good girl for me and take my cock? Hmm?’ Tom purred to Sasha as he nuzzled her neck with his nose, scenting her.

‘Oh god. Yes!’ Sasha gasped out as Tom teased her with his cock. He rubbed it up and down between her lips and each time it stroked over her clit, she trembled under him.

‘I don’t think you want it enough.’ Tom said teasingly and he tightened his grip on both of her wrists in the one hand. He used his other hand to tangle into her hair.

‘I do. Please. I want your cock inside of me, please.’ Sasha begged as she tried to buck her hips up against him.

‘Ohhh, I do love hearing you beg.’ He cooed.

Tom slowly inserted his cock into her. Sasha let out a cry of pleasure as she could feel him spreading her open. She could feel all the details of his cock as he held himself inside her, until she adjusted to him. She was so tight around him.

Ben and Luke could do nothing but watch as Tom fucked the little omega. They were eager for him to hurry up with her so they could have a go. Her moans and cries of pleasure had them wanking off at the side of the bed as they watched.

But Tom took his time with Sasha. He had her coming around his cock multiple times before he finally finished inside her. Sasha had never felt anything like it, his sperm was warm and there was lots of it. She could also feel his knot swelling outside of her. She was momentarily relieved when he didn’t push to get it inside her. Tom knew she wouldn’t be able to take his knot for the first time without being in serious pain or in heat.

Tom kissed Sasha softly on her forehead as he slowly pulled out of her and his cum dripped out of her. She let out a small whimper from the loss of his cock. He stroked her hair to soothe her.

‘Good girl.’ He whispered against her ear.

‘My turn now.’ Ben growled and jumped on top of Sasha before Luke could, Ben was much faster than Luke was.

Luke wasn’t happy with the situation at all and his lip curled up in anger. But he stepped back to let Ben do his thing. He would have her, soon.

Tom moved up to sit on the bed by her head as Ben positioned himself over her. He latched his teeth onto her shoulder and slid into of her. He wasn’t put off by the feeling of Tom’s cum inside her. He was too far gone to be caring about that as he went straight to it, fucking her hard into the bed.

Sasha closed her eyes as she concentrated on the pleasure his cock was giving her. But she opened them when she felt hands on her breasts, tweaking her nipples. It was Ben’s hands as he sat up over her, his hips moving at a wonderful pace. She could vaguely feel Tom above her, stroking her hair.

‘Ohhh fuck, yes. You’re so nice and tight around my cock.’ Ben growled out as made her cum.

Sasha couldn’t believe how many orgasms she had had so far. She was surprised she hadn’t passed out from all the pleasure.

Ben was soon to cum inside of Sasha’s cunt aswell. He made sure she was completely satisfied before he pulled out of her. He had been careful not to force his knot into her too, despite how much he had wanted to.

‘Finally, my turn.’ Luke snarled as he pushed Ben away, knocking the slightly smaller Alpha straight off the bed and to the floor.

Ben snarled back at him and stood up quickly. He pushed back at Luke, making Luke take a swing for him. But Ben ducked out of the way and Tom grabbed Luke’s arm in case he decided to try again.

‘Quit it, Luke.’ Tom growled at him.

Luke looked at Tom and at his hand that was gripping his arm. Tom dropped his grip and Luke shook himself, then he moved back onto the bed between Sasha’s legs.

Sasha didn’t want to admit it, but she was a little scared of Luke. He seemed more animalistic than the other two. But her body still craved him just as much as she had the others.

Tom was a bit concerned with how Luke was acting. He really didn’t want to let him have sex with Sasha. But he could do nothing about it, as they were in his room after all for one thing and they had all agreed to share her. But Tom felt a really strong connection towards Sasha, he wanted to protect her entirely. But in the meantime he just moved back into his position at the top of the bed. Ben stayed to the side of the bed, standing.

Luke leaned down and sniffed at Sasha’s cunt. He let out an annoyed grunt as he inserted two fingers into her. She let out a surprised moan as his fingers entered her deep. To her surprise, he was trying to scoop out as much cum as possible.

Tom and Ben wasn’t entirely surprised at his actions. But Tom did feel like ripping his head off when he saw how rough he was being with her.

‘Careful.’ Ben growled, as he was thinking the same as Tom.

Sasha wriggled a little, uncomfortably. But that soon changed when Luke’s fingers dragged back across her g spot. Luke made sure to hit the same spot each time as he tried to get as much cum out of her as possible.

Once he was satisfied with her cunt, he removed his fingers and flipped her over onto her stomach. Tom and Ben watched Luke carefully, making sure he wouldn’t hurt her as he grabbed her hips in his hands. He pulled her up onto all fours and then he mounted her.

Sasha moaned out from the different angle as Luke entered her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her tightly as he started to fuck her roughly. Her breasts jiggled underneath her and Ben couldn’t resist reaching under to squeeze and massage them.

That was until Luke moved his hands up and he slapped Ben’s hands out of the way, so that he could grab her breasts instead. Ben didn’t do or say anything apart from just glare at him and step back again.

Tom saw what happened and he wanted nothing more than to pounce on Luke and remove him from Sasha. But he knew that Sasha wanted him, so he didn’t do anything apart from watch her face, keeping an eye out for any sign of pain or uncomfortableness.

Luke pounded another orgasm into Sasha, so much so that her arms gave out and she nearly toppled down onto the bed, face down. But Luke held her tightly, stopping her from falling. She writhed on his cock and that’s when Luke forced himself as deep as he could get, his knot just outside of her.

With a grunt, Luke forced Sasha flat down onto her stomach as he attempted to drive his knot into her. Sasha let out a whimper of pain as she felt him trying to stretch her further, his knot trying to get inside. She couldn’t take his knot.

Tom and Ben knew exactly what Luke was trying to do and they knew that he was starting to hurt her.

So Tom flew at Luke and he used all of his force to push Luke’s chest, knocking him flying back just before his knot could get into Sasha. Ben pounced aswell when he realised that Tom had pinned Luke down to the floor. Ben grabbed one of Luke’s arms to stop him from attempting to punch Tom.

‘FUCK YOU!’ Luke roared at them both as he struggled under the two Alphas.

‘Don’t you DARE fucking hurt her. You know aswell as we do that omegas can’t take our knot for the first time until they’re in heat.’ Tom snarled at him angrily.

‘ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT. FINE.’ Luke shouted and he stopped struggling as he realised that it wasn’t going to do any good.

Tom and Ben released him cautiously. Tom rushed back to Sasha’s side and he stroked her hair soothingly as he kissed her forehead.

‘Are you ok, little one?’ He asked.

‘Yes.’ Sasha nodded.

It had hurt when Luke tried to force his knot into her. But she was also even more scared of him now, after what had just happened. The way that Ben and Tom had had to hold him down. While part of her craved for the raw animalistic dominance that Luke displayed, she wasn’t sure if she could be comfortable around him again.

Ben was dominant, devilishly handsome and strong. Though everyone knew that he wasn’t _as_ strong as the other two Alphas.  

But Tom… To Sasha he was the whole package. He was powerful, protective, handsome and dominant. Yet also caring and attentive towards her.

She found herself crawling into Tom’s lap as he sat on the bed by her. She huddled into his chest as small as she could get and buried her face into his neck. Tom wrapped his arms around her instinctively and held her tightly.

He looked up at Ben and Luke. Luke’s nostrils were flaring with rage. Ben wasn’t as angry, though he did look a little pissed off.

‘Give her to me. I’m not finished yet.’ Luke snarled.

Tom growled a feral growl and bared his teeth at him. Ben grabbed Luke’s arm to hold him back.

‘I think she’s made her choice on her Alpha.’ Ben said through gritted teeth.

Luke hissed in annoyance as he turned around and punched the wall. Tom tightened his grip on Sasha and stood up with her in his arms.

‘Ben, let’s go to my room. Put that sheet over her.’ Tom said as he motioned to said sheet.

Ben draped the sheet over Sasha and then he led the way out of the room after grabbing their clothes.

‘Where the fuck do you think you’re going?’ Luke shouted at them as he rushed ahead of them to block their way.

‘I’m taking her to my room. She is feeling vulnerable and will feel safer surrounded by my scent. If you were wise, you would take a cold shower and calm the fuck down.’ Tom snarled at him as he kept a tight hold of his omega in his arms.

Ben pushed Luke aside and Luke backed off for now.

Ben led the way down the corridor of the hotel to Tom’s room. Luckily they weren’t spotted by anyone.

Tom placed Sasha onto the bed and she immediately curled up on his bed under the blanket. She could smell him all over the bed and it made her feel happy and safe. Tom kissed the top of her head and lay down on the bed too, but above the blanket. He let her hug into his chest and rest her head in the crook of his arm.

‘He really scared her.’ Tom said quietly when she drifted off to sleep.

‘I know. I’ve never seen him like that before. I know we are all Alphas and this isn’t exactly a normal situation. But still, there was an omega in our care and he could have seriously hurt her.’ Ben said as he put on some trousers and sat down on the side of the bed opposite Tom.

‘Exactly. He was bang out of order.’ Tom growled lowly.   
  


Sasha woke up the following morning after sleeping right through the night. She was sandwiched in between the two Alphas, Tom and Ben. Tom was behind her and he was holding her tightly to his body. Ben was at her front, his arm was draped across her waist.

She smiled contently as she remembered back to last night. She still couldn’t believe that she had met these wonderful actors, never mind slept with them both. And she thought, well she hoped, that Tom was going to be her Alpha. She felt a strong pull towards him and she knew that already she would be heartbroken if he left her.

She had heard of relationships happening incredibly quickly between Alpha and omega. She thought it ridiculous and insane. Until last night when she had first smelt them. They were the first Alphas she had even met, as they were rather rare. Especially in her small home town.

Sasha let out a giggle as she felt Tom’s lips kiss the top of her spine, his stubble brushed across her soft skin. His large hand splayed across her stomach and he pulled her in closer to him.

‘Good morning, little one.’ He whispered against her ear.

‘Morning.’ Sasha said shyly.

‘Gone all shy on me, have you?’ He chuckled and turned her around so he could cup her cheek in his hand and kiss her soft lips.

‘Yeah…’ She said quietly and blushed.

Tom smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘You are so beautiful… I’m so sorry about Luke scaring and hurting you last night.’ He said to her, his eyes softening.

‘It’s not your fault.’ Sasha said quickly.

‘He will probably want to speak to you today. But you don’t have to see him if you don’t want to.’

‘I… I don’t know.’ Sasha said as she looked down at the sheet beneath them.

Tom placed a finger under her chin and he tilted her head back up to look at him.

‘I will not let him hurt you, or anyone else for that matter. You belong to me now and I will take care of you. Ok?’

Tom’s words made Sasha’s heart soar with happiness.

‘Ok.’ She nodded and smiled.


End file.
